A problem exists with regard to the use of cutting devices. By way of example only and not by limitation, large cutting devices available in the prior art are fixed devices in operation. That is, the cutting devices are not manipulable in any manner except for minor movements up and down. No known cutting devices include the ability to mechanically rotate the cutting device for cutting at an angle, for example only and not by limitation. Further, known cutting devices generally are permanently attached to a machine and are not capable of being removed from one machine and attached to another machine. Those few known cutting devices that are removable are only attachable to one particular machine.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a cutting device that is adjustable for attachment to, and use with, a variety of other machines and that is adjustable up and down and that is mechanically rotatable for use from horizontal to vertical, and positions in between as well, as desired.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an improved removably attachable adjustable cutting device that is connectable with a variety of machines, that is adjustable both up and down and is rotatable such that cutting at an angle, from horizontal to vertical and positions in between, is provided and that is easy to use and economical in construction.